The beach
by pikachu203
Summary: Post KH series. Terra wants to relax on Destiny islands for a day, but Aqua has a 'surprise' for him. Terra x Aqua One-shot.


**The beach **

** I don't know, I wanted to post something on here for Terra x Aqua again, because I felt like it and I love this pairing. So this happened in about an hour and during a forensics meet (which we did really well in, yay!)... Plus there's going to be a hurricane this weekend, so I won't be able to post for at least a week after that, so this is my update to make up for the missing chapter of Time Management. Sorry about that, I can't control the weather.**

** Don't ask me what made me write this, I honestly have no idea. I knew I wanted to update before we lost power and this sort of happened.**

** I'm sorry if it's cheesy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Terra relaxed back on the beach staring up at the sun and trying to get more comfortable. Sand was getting caught in places he didn't even think he could get sand. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks and was trying to relax on the shore of destiny islands. He'd gotten as close to the water as possible without completely submersing himself in it and every time a wave gently lapped onto the shore, he felt the warm water lapping over his feet.

He slowly closed his eyes and ignored Stitch who had decided that his chest was a comfortable place to sleep, but Terra ignored the little alien on his chest and returned to his nap. Terra put his head back and started to fall into a deep sleep, the sun's warmth and the sound of the waves brushing against the shore gently lulled him into unconsciousness.

After a few hours he heard a voice above his head whisper, "Terra?"

He groaned and waved it off for a moment, "No, Stitch, not playtime. Terra wants to sleep."

He heard a light giggle above his head, "No."

He slowly blinked his eyes open, half blinded by the sun even though he knew who the person above him was, "Aqua?"

Terra smiled, still half asleep and noticing that he was now half underwater, "Where's Stitch?"

Aqua shook her head down at him, "He destroyed a tree house and ate all of the yellow coconuts on the island."

"Ah," he muttered, slowly pulling himself up and blushing slightly from the view of Aqua in a bright blue halter top bikini.

Aqua giggled slightly, "You fell asleep on the beach?"

Terra shrugged, and yawned before pulling himself up and noticing that the sun was setting and it had been midday when he fell asleep, "Yeah… I think it's the waves. They're kind of like a lullaby."

Aqua smiled, "I have a present for you, Terra."

Terra smiled back, rubbing his eyes and getting used to the sunlight, "What is it?"

Aqua blushed slightly, "You have to close your eyes, first."

Terra smirked and closed his eyes, "Alright…"

Aqua looked at him for a long moment, "That's it, you're peeking!"

Terra sighed, "Yeah, fine, you caught me."

He heard her walk behind him and he felt something soft in front of his eyes. He blinked them open, shocked to see blackness, "Aqua? What did you do to me!?"

Aqua laughed and put her arms behind his shoulders gently. He shivered from her touch which made her laugh even more, "I got it from Riku. It's a blindfold, silly."

Terra relaxed slightly and Aqua led him up the beach and to the secret cave behind the waterfall. She slowly took off the blindfold and let it fall gently to the ground. Terra smiled, "You didn't have to do this…"

There were tiny balls of fire that had been conjured up and were floating around the room, adding a light bit of mood lighting to the room. Aqua smiled and reappeared in front of him, "Yes, I did. You still work too hard. It's our vacation. I want to help you have a good time."

Terra smiled, "I think it's very beautiful," Aqua smiled, blushing lightly in the dim light, "but not as beautiful as you."

Aqua smiled, and for the first time, Terra noticed she had her hands behind her back. She silently revealed what she was hiding and Terra laughed, "Well, look what you found."

Aqua blushed lightly, "It's called a paopu fruit. Apparently if two people eat one their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Terra smirked, "So, you want me to eat it with you."

Aqua blushed and nodded. Terra gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Sure."

Aqua slowly bit down on one side of the fruit and Terra bit the other so that it was suspended in the air between them. The fruit was sweet and delicious and they slowly worked their way to the center until there was only a small piece of fruit separating their lips. They gave one another a knowing look and slowly pressed their lips together as they finished it.

Terra slowly pulled back, noticing that Aqua looked relaxed, happy, but tired. She wobbled slightly on her feet and Terra caught her before she fell, sweeping her up bridal style, "Tired?"

She laughed, "Says the guy who was asleep when I got here," Terra chuckled

Aqua yawned and snuggled into his chest, "Terra?"

"Yes?"

"Take me home, please. I'm really tired," she closed her eyes and used the sound of his heart and the waves crashing on the beat outside as a lullaby.

Terra smiled and gently kissed her forehead, "Sure."

**The end**

** That was so dang cheesy… Sorry about that.**

** I will not be able to reply to any reviews or post anything past tomorrow for at least a week if the power goes out.**

** Reviews are welcome, but please don't flame.**

**Peace**

**-Pikachu 203**


End file.
